Green Eyes
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: [FOR #4LOVE-SHOTS EVENT #Glassy #Dreams #2] Kehadiran Sakura sudah tidak lagi asing bagi Naruto. Perlahan rasa nyaman menyelimuti hati Naruto setiap melihat bola mata bak permata emerald itu/"...aku akan datang kesini setiap hari!"/terus bermimpi mungkin bukan ide yang buruk/NaruSaku/AU/RnR?


" _ **People think dreams aren't real just because they aren't made of matter, of particles. Dreams are real. But they are made of viewpoints, of images, of memories and puns and lost hopes."**_

— _Neil Gaiman_

* * *

.

.

"Hei."

Naruto mengernyit dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Suara siapa itu? Seingatnya, ia tadi sedang mulai mengerjakan bab kedua skripsinya yang menyusahkan itu di dalam kamarnya. tapi barusan suara perempuan. Satu-satunya orang dengan _gender_ berbeda di kos-kosan laki-laki tempatnya hanyalah Senju Tsunade, ibu pemilik kos. Yang benar saja?

"Na-ru-to?"

Suaranya terdengar lebih jelas. Ah, akhirnya Naruto tahu suara siapa itu. Suara itu sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah sentuhan di dahinya membuat ia akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan.

Sebuah siluet kepala seseorang terbalik membuat Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan kesadaran penuhnya, barulah ia bisa melihat jelas wajah seseorang yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum itu.

Rambut merah muda dan iris hijau _emerald_. Ah, sejak kapan ia mulai mencari-cari warna baru kesukaannya itu setiap membuka mata?

"Sudah bangun?"

"Sakura- _chan_ …" Naruto bangkit duduk lalu menguap pelan. Kedua tangannya diregangkan ke atas dengan kepala yang menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Danau jernih tak jauh darinya, pohon dan rumput yang hijau dan langit yang sangat cerah dengan awan-awan yang menggantung membuat Naruto paham.

Ia berada di tempat _ini_ lagi.

Tak mendengar suara apapun lagi dari perempuan yang membuatnya terbangun tadi, membuat Naruto akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura lagi. Perempuan dengan terusan berwarna putih itu kini malah menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Barusan… kau memanggilku apa?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat. Barusan ia baru saja _bangun_ dari tidurnya. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia memanggil perempuan di depannya itu dengan sebutan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sakura- _chan_." refleks, Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "Tidak… boleh ya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Meski bagi Naruto perempuan di depannya ini terlihat cantik dan lemah lembut, kekuatannya sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia tidak mungkin lupa bagaimana pukulan dari Sakura bahkan mampu membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya di dunia nyata.

Yah, meski memang Sakura sering memukulnya bila ia mulai iseng dan menggodanya. Tapi rasa sakitnya itu loh, Naruto harus jujur kalo rasanya tidak main-main.

Perempuan itu mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat. Setelah itu ia menatap Naruto lagi dan membuka mulutnya "Tidak masalah sih. Tapi aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Naruto- _kun_ atau semacamnya. Rasanya aneh."

Naruto tersenyum nyengir. Setidaknya, kali ini kepalanya akan aman dari bogem mentah Sakura.

Sakura lalu bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan _dress_ -nya dari rumput yang menempel. Ia lalu menatap Naruto yang masih duduk diam.

"Hei, kenapa diam? Cepat berdiri, bukankah kau sudah janji akan mengajakku bermain hari ini?"

Naruto masih belum bergerak. Matanya hanya terfokus pada sosok Sakura yang kini berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang itu. Rambutnya yang sebahu ditiup lembut oleh angin, wajahnya yang nyaris tanpa _make-up_ itu kini menatapnya dengan mata memicing—meski begitu, Naruto bersumpah kecantikannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun walaupun Sakura memasang wajah galaknya.

Apalagi matanya. Iris hijau itu entah kenapa selalu membuatnya terpana untuk beberapa saat. Sejak kapan bola mata bak _emerald_ itu mampu menghipnotisnya untuk tetap betah memandanginya?

"Hei!"

 _DUAGH_

"AWWW!" Naruto sontak mengaduh saat Sakura memukul kepalanya. Yah, memang reaksi perempuan itu sering tidak bisa ditebaknya.

"Siapa suruh bengong seperti itu." Sakura mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Melihat Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit membuat ia akhirya merasa bersalah juga. "… _Sorry_ , sakit ya?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan hampir melompat ke belakang saat Sakura kini setengah berjongkok dan wajahnya menjadi sangat dekat dengannya. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

"S-Sakura- _chan_?"

Tanpa menyadari raut gugup di wajah Naruto, Sakura menyentuh kepala pirang itu dimana ia memukulnya tadi dan mengusapnya.

"Jangan kelihatan seperti mau menangis gitu dong. Aku 'kan tidak sekeras itu memukulmu," dengus Sakura.

"Hei! Aku tidak—"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat melihat Sakura malah tertawa. Perempuan itu mengacak rambut Naruto lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Nah, ayo berdiri."

Tangan Sakura terulur ke arahnya. Naruto sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan itu.

Ah, kalau mimpi yang terlalu menyenangkan seperti ini, rasanya ia tidak ingin bangun saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 **Story © Glassy (** _ **Kira Desuke, Aika Namikaze, Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka)**_

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(S): AU, maybe OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

 **Special for 4 LOVE-SHOTS EVENT**

 **Group: Glassy**

 **Prompt: Dreams #2**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Green Eyes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu, aku dan Tenten pergi ke—hei, kau dengar tidak sih?"

Shion menggoyangkan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto. Lelaki itu masih terdiam dengan mata yang menerawang jauh dan tangan yang mengaduk jus jeruknya. Sesekali bibirnya melengkung tersenyum yang membuat Shion semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

 **CTIK**

Jentikan jari Shion di depan wajahnya membuat Naruto seketika tersentak kaget. Saat menatap perempuan berambut pirang muda itu lagi, ia sedang melipat kedua tangannya dengan pandangan sangat kesal.

"Kau tidak mendengarku bercerita sejak tadi? Kenapa malah melamun dan senyum-senyum sendiri?" tukas Shion kesal. "Kau sedang memikirkan perempuan lain ya?"

"E-eh? Tidak kok!" kilah Naruto sambil cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang memikirkan bab dua skripsiku yang hampir selesai. Barusan aku membayangkan dosenku tersenyum puas melihatnya, haha." Ia tertawa kikuk.

Shion mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak percaya. "Yang benar?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu meraih tangan Shion di atas meja. "Maafkan aku ya? Jangan marah, _okay_?"

Perempuan bermata ungu pucat itu mendengus saat Naruto mengelus tangan kanannya lembut. "Baiklah." Meski masih kesal tapi senyum lembut dari kekasihnya itu selalu bisa membuatnya luluh kembali.

Diam-diam Naruto mendesah lega. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia cerita pada Shion kalau bayangan Sakura sejak tadi terus berlarian dalam otaknya?

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

"HOAHHH! Kenapa Kakashi- _sensei_ hobi sekali merevisi skripsikuuu!"

Naruto melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Ia mengerang dengan wajah terbenam di atas bantal. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian mengerjakan bab dua. Entah ia yang terlalu bodoh atau dosennya memang ingin mengerjainya itu tapi ia harus merevisinya lagi—entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Kalau begini, terkadang rasanya membuat Naruto ingin mati saja.

Getar _handphone_ di saku celananya membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Alisnya seketika mengernyit saat melihat _display_ ponselnya.

"Hoi." Sapa Naruto saat mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Tidak sopan sekali kau mengangkat telepon dari kakakmu sendiri,un! Ramahlah sedikit!"_ suara Deidara, kakaknya, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar tergelak kecil.

"Ya ya. Tidak biasanya kau telepon. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Satu tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel menyangga kepalanya sementara pandangannya lurus menatap langit-langit kamar.

" _Aku hanya memastikan adikku masih hidup. Bagaimana skripsimu,_ un _?"_

Desahan panjang meluncur dari mulut Naruto. "Begitulah. Kautahu skripsi anak teknik itu sangat menyusahkan." Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi miring dan menatap meja belajarnya yang berantakan oleh bahan skripsi. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum miris. "Kau sendiri? Belum membuat orang mati 'kan?"

" _Hei, kau pikir aku teroris yang hobi membunuh orang? Kakakmu ini seorang dokter jenius tahu?"_ protes Deidara kesal.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa. Kakaknya yang beda tiga tahun itu kini bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di kota tempat tinggal mereka.

"Yah terserah. Jangan bekerja terus, carilah calon isteri. Umurmu sudah tak muda, _nii_."

Kali ini Deidara terdengar terkekeh. _"Aku tahu,_ un _. Kalau kau pulang nanti akan kukenalkan pada seseorang yang sedang dekat denganku. Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Shion?"_

Biasa saja. Tapi Naruto tidak mengatakannya. Sebaliknya, ia jsutru memikirkan Sakura saat menyebut kata 'calon isteri'. Tapi yang benar saja, Sakura hanya perempuan yang selalu hadir di mimpinya. Bukan di kehidupan nyata.

" _Naruto, kau masih disitu,_ un _?"_

"Iya." Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menceritakan Sakura pada Deidara. Kakaknya itu dokter, mungkin ia bisa tahu kenapa Sakura selalu muncul di alam mimpinya secara berturut-turut. Tapi bagaimana kalau tanggapan Deidara sama seperti Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa itu hanya kebetulan.

" _Naruto?"_

"Aku mengantuk, _nii_. Sudah ya."

" _Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu,_ un _."_

"Hm."

Naruto melempar ponselnya lalu menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Kenapa keberadaan Sakura semakin terlihat misteri baginya? Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri membuat Naruto akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

Saat membuka mata lagi, kali ini bukan langit-langit kamarnya lagi yang dilihatnya. Tapi langit biru tanpa batas dengan awan-awan tipis yang menggantung.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Naruto menoleh. Sakura sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan berbagai macam bunga dipelukannya.

"Habis memetik bunga, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil bangkit duduk dan bersila. Perempuan itu ikut duduk di depannya sambil menaruh bunga-bunga itu disampingnya.

"Habisnya kau lama sekali datangnya. Aku 'kan bosan!" Sakura mendesah kesal. "Jadi, kau punya cerita apa untukku hari ini?" dalam sekejap, matanya yang hijau seketika berbinar cerah.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mulai menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini. Rasanya, sudah hampir seminggu ini ia selalu bertemu Sakura di dalam mimpinya. Dan setiap kali mereka bertemu, Sakura selalu memintanya untuk menceritakan kehidupannya di dunia nyata. Bahkan, sesekali Sakura akan memberinya saran atas beberapa masalahnya. Yang membuat Naruto heran adalah, bagaimana Sakura bisa dengan mudahnya menyerap cerita Naruto dan memberinya saran atau nasehat, seolah-olah perempuan itu juga mempunyai hidup di dunia nyata yang sama dengan dirinya?

Selama ini Naruto tidak berani menanyakan siapa dan mengapa Sakura selalu muncul di setiap mimpinya. Tapi perempuan itu selalu bilang bahwa ia menunggu Naruto untuk datang di alam yang Naruto sebut sebagai mimpi ini. Lalu Sakura apa? Penunggu mimpinya?

"Jangan melamun, Naruto." Sakura menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Untuk sesaat, ia memang baru saja memikirkan sosok Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Sakura mengelus lembut kepala kucing berwarna putih yang tampak tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. Kucing itu tiba-tiba saja datang lalu tidur di atas pahanya beberapa menit lalu.

"Tenang sekali, ya." Naruto menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya dan kepala yang mendongak. Kedua matanya terpejam saat merasakan angin bertiup lembut menerpa wajahnya. "Andai saja ada tempat setenang ini di Tokyo. Aku bisa kabur setiap hari kesini."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalau kau merasa lelah atau bosan, kau bisa datang kesini setiap hari, Naruto. Aku akan tetap ada disini."

Untuk sesaat Naruto terpaku. Meski Sakura mengucapkannya dengan ringan dan tanpa menatapnya, entah kenapa hal itu membuat degup jantung Naruto seketika berdegup sangat kencang.

Sakura meraih salah satu bunga yang dipetiknya tadi dan matahkan tangkainya menjadi lebih pendek. Lalu ia menyelipkan salah satu sisi rambut ke belakang telinganya, berniat menyematkan bunga itu. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan meraih bunga itu.

"Naruto?"

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menyelipkan bunga itu ke telinga kiri Sakura. Tangannya merapikan rambut perempuan itu yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dengan bunga yang kini tersemat di telinganya.

Setelah itu, hal berikutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak diduga baik oleh Sakura maupun Naruto. Dengan lembut, Naruto menarik belakang kepala Sakura lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

 _Emerald_ itu seketika membulat sempurna. "Kalau Sakura- _chan_ akan selalu ada disini setiap aku datang, maka aku akan datang kesini setiap hari!" Naruto tersenyum nyengir ke arah Sakura dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Sakura yang masih kaget hanya menatapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Rona tipis juga ikut mewarnai kedua pipinya. _"B-baka!"_

Kali ini Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura yang mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain.

Mungkin untuk saat ini, ia masih belum tahu siapa dan kenapa Sakura selalu hadir di mimpinya. Mungkin di waktu yang akan datang akan ada jawaban untuk setiap pertanyaan mengenai perempuan itu. Kalau kehadiran Sakura selalu bisa menyenangkannya seperti ini, terus-terusan bermimpi mungkin bukan ide yang buruk?

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **I dream. Sometimes I think that's the only right thing to do."**_

— _Haruki Murakami_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

The power of kevevet itu memang super sekali ya, sehari langsung kelar HAHAHAHA- /heh/ karena satu kelompok sama isterinya Deidara #eh jadilah tukang bom satu itu(?) berperan jadi kakaknya Naruto disini xD /kabur dari Acut/ susah-susah gampang ya nulis karakter yang ga pernah ditulis sebelumnya, tapi yah sekalian buat belajar jadi okelah ga masalah :3

Ini adalah fic kedua dari prompt Dreams bersama Kira Desuke, dan Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka (seneng banget bisa satu kelompok sama kalian cewek-cewek gesrekku! Muah!) fic pertama udah lebih dulu dipublish oleh Kira Desuke (silahkan cek profilnya ya /wink/) mimpi ketiga akan ditulis (lagi) oleh Kira Desuke dan yang terakhir akan ditulis oleh Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka See you di mimpi berikutnya! Jangan lupa read and review semua 'mimpi-mimpi' milik kami(?) :D

Love,

Aika N. & Glassy


End file.
